


send this to your otp with no context

by whataboutpierre (sunflowerwithfeelings)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Grantaire & Jean Prouvaire Friendship, M/M, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/whataboutpierre
Summary: Grantaire keeps accidentally texting Enjolras





	send this to your otp with no context

**Author's Note:**

> this was just for stupid fun. based off [this](http://groff-me-up.tumblr.com/post/174253739069) post i made a while ago. also, all the videos are real links, i promise they aren't rick rolls or smth. i live for these videos and regularly send them to my friends for no fucking reason

**12:30 AM**

 

Jehan: _I saw this video and I thought of you._  
          [http://youtube.com/send-this-to-your-best-friend-with-no-context](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odMuZBObnwU)

 

**12:37 AM**

 

Grantaire: _lmao me after two glasses of wine, this one is also funny_  
                [http://youtube.com/send-this-to-your-sibling-without-context](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4XE-JQopZI)

 

**12:42 AM**

 

Jehan: _I’m not your sibling though?_

Grantaire: _yea but it was funny_

Jehan: _I did enjoy the excessive heart emojis._

 

**12:56 AM**

 

Jehan: _This one seems right up your alley._  
           [http://youtube.com/send-this-to-ANYONE-without-context](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PN93Iau-kBY&t=102s)

Grantaire: _that’s a whole 4 minutes_

_but you right tho_

Jehan: _you’re such a memelord._

 

**1:03 AM**

 

Enjolras: _how are you so unphased by spiders?_

Grantaire: _uh…?_

Enjolras: _at last week’s meeting you paused what you were saying to pick up a spider and let it_   _back outside. I don’t get how you did that._

Grantaire: _ohhh yea,, i remember that. what’s this about apollo?_

 

**1:06 AM**

 

Enjolras: _there’s one in my apartment._

_I’m held up in the living room for the time being._

Grantaire: _is it in your bedroom?_

Enjolras: _yes._

Grantaire: _awh, so the dinner date was that nice?_

Enjolras: _omfg, R be serious this spider is out to get me_

Grantaire: _just take a shoe and kill it if it bothers you that much. or set up camp in the living room_ _and i’ll be over in the morning_

 

**1:08 AM**

 

Enjolras: _I Will Do That._  
_option #2._

Grantaire: _i’ll be over there in the morning._

_wait, why don’t you ask Combeferre?_

Enjolras: _I’ve asked him to kill bugs too many times._ _He said the next time I do, he’s gonna let a bunch of moths into my apartment._

Grantaire: _naturally_

 

**1:10 AM**

 

Grantaire: [http://youtube.com/send-this-to-ur-bf/gf-without-context](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLnhw1Ag2PA)

 

**1:12 AM**

 

Jehan: _Aww, love you too babe!_

Grantaire: _gross_

Jehan: _Asdfghjk, you sent me the video!!_

Grantaire: _yea but that response is a little gay_

 

**1:14 AM**

 

Jehan: _YOU’RE gay_

Grantaire: _now that’s just homophobic :(_

 

**1:20 AM**

 

Jehan: [http://youtube.com/send-this-to-ur-EX-with-no-context](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VyOj8XBV7Q)

Grantaire: _hurt and offended._

Jehan: _;)_

 

**1:32 AM**

 

Grantaire: _what will it take to win you over??_  
                [http://youtube.com/send-this-to-your-crush-without-context](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McFs38y1gsM)

 

**8:47 AM**

 

Grantaire: _am i not good enough for you?_

Jehan: _Wym?_

Grantaire: _you never responded back to my video_

Jehan: _you didn’t send me a video_

 

**_8:48 AM_ **

 

Jehan: _R?_

_R???_

_What happened??_

 

**8:57 AM**

 

Enjolras: _??_

_was that for me?_

_what time are you coming over?_

_Taire??_

**3:25 PM**

 

Grantaire: _tell them I can’t come._  
  
Jehan: _Why??_

Grantaire: _I’m sick_

_I have influenza_

Jehan: _R._

Grantaire: _Measles_

_HIV_

 

**3:26 PM**

 

Jehan: _I should send Joly over._

Grantaire: _no!!_

_don’t want to infect him too!_

Jehan: _R if you don’t get your lying ass down here in the next four minutes I WILL send Joly_   _over there!!_

 

**3:34 PM**

 

Jehan: _I get your vibe is to sit in the back and be mysterious but it doesn’t even look like your_   _associated with us anymore._

Grantaire: _that’s the goal!_

_don’t want to infect anyone_

Jehan: _What the hell happened?_

 

**3:36 PM**

 

Grantaire: _I accidentally sent Enj one of those videos and then didn’t show up to kill a spider._

Jehan: _I don’t understand that or the spider._

Grantaire: _the video was meant to be for a crush_

**3:37 PM**

Jehan: _Oh. I love how the universe works._

Grantaire: _?_

Jehan: _He does seem a little off today. Somethings on his mind._

Grantaire: _Enj?_

Jehan: _Yeah. He sure is talking really fast and letting his eyes linger on people longer._

Grantaire: _I don’t see it_

**3:39 PM**

Jehan: _Because your eyes are zooming in on the bar. It’s far too early for red R._

Grantaire: _they are not. not yet at least._

_plus i was gonna go for something fruity thank you very much_

Jehan: _Hold out soldier. He’s almost done._

Grantaire: _wait what?_

_oh god he’s looking at me. I didn’t sit away far enough_  
  
_bitch help me!!_

_JEHAN HE’S WALKING OVER_

_WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME_

 

**5:30 PM**

 

Enjolras: _here’s the address to that place I was talking about._ 47 Bond St, New York, NY 10012

Grantaire: _wow, that looks fancy_

Enjolras: _i like nice dinner dates before taking people home._

Grantaire: _that spider still in your room?_

Enjolras: _yes, please help me_

Grantaire: _be over in a second_

 

**5:35 PM**

 

Grantaire: _naming a kid after you_

Jehan: _middle or first name_

Grantaire: _first_

Jehan: _your mind must clouded by love. That’s gross_

 

**5:40 PM**

 

Grantaire: _ur gross_

Enjolras: _I’m literally making you coffee what did I do??_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://queersunflowers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
